A Dream
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Harry takes a late night walk. Now with all new third chapter
1. Chapter 1

A dream

Snape watched as the Boy Who Lived walked towards him in deep thought. He stepped out of the shadows but the boy didn't notice him and walked straight past.

"Mr Potter, why aren't you in your bed where you're meant to be?" Snape demanded.

Harry's head snapped up, his face unusually closed off. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll go back to the dorms."

A long fingered hand reached out and stopped him. "Why is it that you wander the Halls so frequently, Mr Potter?"

Harry regarded him for a moment. "Normally I walk to forget after a nightmare or vision."

"Normally?" Severus questioned

"Yeah, it's hard to go back to sleep after a visitation to 'Tom my knickers are too tight Riddle's' mind"

Severus fought a smile. "I can see why that would be. I take it that your normal reason is not the cause of tonight's delinquency?" Severus motioned for them to start walking.

Harry walked alongside the Potions Master. "Tonight I needed to think."

"Do you perhaps need to visit the hospital wing after such an endeavour?" Severus asked with a straight face.

Harry turned to look at Severus before laughing softly. "Bloody hell you made a joke! Now I've seen everything."

"Come along Mr Potter answer the question." Snape snapped, uneasy with the familiarity.

"I'm just a bit confused right now, nothing to worry about. And Dumbledore doesn't need to know about it." Harry sighed, not wanting to talk about it but knowing he would have to anyway.

"What is confusing you? You were so lost in your thought you failed to see me standing right next to you. You may confide in me. Rest assured of my discretion; I will tell no one, and it often helps to talk."

"Well as I'm obviously still dreaming sure why not. I'll wake up in a few hours and all be back to normal," he shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I had a date last week with a Ravenclaw girl. It was horrible. She was... too soft. She kissed me and I know I'm meant to like it, but it was horrible. Then later that week when I was in Hogsmeade, I met up with some of the Weasley's Bill and Charlie. Charlie picked me up and hugged me. I felt more from that. More in just that simple hug, than the stupid kiss. I have no idea what this means." Harry said sounding lost and frustrated.

"Have you never considered that perhaps you prefer the company of males rather than that of females?" Snape asked pensively.

"Not until last week." Harry answered honestly.

"Perhaps you should ask one of the Mr Weasley's for a date then." Snape sneered his distaste obvious in his voice.

Harry snorted. "No offence to any of them but I see them as brothers and none of them really does it for me."

"Who exactly 'does it for you'?" Snape probed.

"I guess someone like you. That's probably why I'm dreaming about you. It's not like it's the first time."

"You've dreamt about me?" Snape asked surprised.

"Yes, a few times. I couldn't really tell it was you until recently when I started to think about the dreams properly, but I was definitely you. You pushing me against a wall and bending to kiss me... but I always wake up just before you do." Harry said looking up for the first time. They were almost at the Fat Lady's corridor. "Time for the dream to end I guess. You didn't even try to kiss me this time." Harry said sadly.

Severus stopped and pushed Harry gently against the wall. "Is that want you want Mr Potter? For me to kiss you? I must warn you I don't share."

"You wouldn't have to share, after all there's only one of you." Harry said with a small smile as the normally dour man bent his head his lips twisting into a small smile.

Their lips met in a gentle but passion-filled kiss. Harry attempted to deepen it but Severus pulled back.

"Sleep well, Harry." Severus's voice was ragged.

"I'm already asleep Sev. That is why you didn't take house points or give me detention... and you kissed me. Definitely a dream. A wonderful dream, but a dream none the less."

"Bed." Snape ordered his face split into a full smile now.

The next morning Harry woke up happier than he had felt in a long time. He headed down to the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindors. As he ate his breakfast. The owl post was delivered as normal, but Harry was surprised to see an owl landing in front of him. Taking the small scroll, he read the simple note

_**It was not a dream**_


	2. A Second Dream

**A/N There was never going to be a second chapter of this story, but I had such a lovely review asking me so nicely for it I just couldn't say no. I have a feeling it won't be the last chapter, but I won't promise when I'll update I have to finish others first. I hope you like it.**

**This is the power of a review. And my new year's resolution is to reply to all my reviews.**

Severus woke with a start and sat up, then with a groan, he let himself flop back on his bed.

"Must you pester me every night?" Severus demanded.

"Who me? What did I do? And every night? As if I'd do that?"

Severus snorted. "But you do, you arrive in my bed, under my desk. Looking up at me, as innocent as you please, as you try and suck my brain out through my cock."

Harry giggled from the end of the bed where he was sitting cross-legged. "I'm not doing that now am I? I just wanted to see you."

"Yes you've said that every night this week."

Harry cocked his head to one side, as if confused. "I did?"

"Yes, ever since that blasted corridor. Now, every time we just talk. So tell me my dark haired imp. What do you wish to talk to me about tonight?"

Harry moved so he was lying on his side, on top of the covers. Severus turned on his side to face him. They weren't touching at all, Harry tucked his hands under his head. "What would you do if I ever actually did the things you said you dreamed of?"

"Ah, a new question. It would depend on what things you did. If you appeared under my desk intent on sucking me while I try to teach, I may kill you. After you finish naturally."

Harry sniggered. "Naturally."

"One dream you walked up to me in the middle of dinner and kissed me. I don't know what I'd do for that."

"You've had a lot of dreams haven't you?" Harry asked yawning.

"Many." Severus's eyes closed.

"How do you know I'm a dream?" Harry asked quietly.

"You would have tripped my wards had you just walked in, and then you would have had to guess my password. Impossible."

Harry snorted. "Impossible never did apply to me."

Severus smiled as darkness enveloped him.

At breakfast the next morning an owl landed in front of the potions master.

**Who said I walked in?**

The owl hooted and winked at the Severus and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't sure if I was going to write a 3****rd**** chapter to this story, but I had so many request for more that I felt I had to. But this is it, the end, no more. For this story any way.**

**I hope you like it, don't forget to review, and go vote on my poll. **

**Mrs C**

Chapter Three

Later that evening while Severus was busy marking papers, an owl flew through the window that had been installed for that purpose. It was the same owl that had delivered the note that morning Severus realised.

"Do you have something for me?" He asked shooing the avian away from the abysmal essay he was trying to marking, and not set on fire.

The owl stood still and held out its leg for Severus to remove the parchment secured there.

When it was removed the little owl flew up and landed on Severus' shoulder.

"You're a nosy little thing aren't you? Very well, I shall read you the letter. You had better stay anyway in case I shall want to reply.

**Dear Severus.**

"Cheeky brat, I never gave him permission to use my given name."

**Before you get uppity about me using your first name, **

"Not a word, or squawk bird," Severus threatened.

**I thought after the last two nights... Confessions however unwittingly made.**

"When did Harry Potter become so eloquent?" Severus mused to himself.

**I'm sure you have questions, I know I do.**

Severus snorted and shook his head. "I take it back, he's still a dunderhead," Severus sniggered at the owl's indignant hoot.

**I'll answer the questions I think you have first shall I? Ok here goes. Firstly, was anything I said in the corridors true? Let's get the big one out of the way. Yes I did I meant every word. Yes I have dreamt about you with increasing frequency and intensity for over a year now.**

"Holy shit!" Severus was speechless, he dropped the letter and gracefully crossed the room to pour himself a glass of Firewhiskey.

"How can he like me in that way? It cannot be true. But I wasn't lying that night," Severus sat back down owl still in toe. "By god, it is true," Severus picked up the letter again.

**I had every intention of pestering you every day after graduation to get you to agree to be at least my friend and work on the rest from then. But then the hallway happened**.

"At least he didn't use inverted comers or call it something equally dramatic like 'the hallway incident'."

**And you kissed me, and told me you didn't share.**

"Too bloody right I don't," Severus sneered at the offending page.

**I was convinced it was a dream, until I got your note. I was totally shocked.**

"That was the plan idiot boy," Severus said without its usual malice.

**I am not an idiot.**

"Lucky guess," Severus insisted.

**Then I had to know if you meant it**

"Of course you did. 'Leave well alone,' never was your motto was it." Severus muttered.

**That's why I came to your rooms last night. I wanted the opportunity to ask you questions when you were in the same state I was.**

"Very Slytherin of you, quite an attractive quality I must admit," Severus said with a small but genuine smile.

**I quite like the idea's you came up with, I had the under the desk one too, and kissing you in the Great Hall.**

"Sweet Merlin, he would too."

**Did you ever have the one where you made me come with a toy while I was in class? Or how about the one where we spent 24 hours in bed, just exploring?**

"No, but now I do!" Severus said as he was assaulted images.

**Now the only question is: do you really want me? I want you Severus, all that you are, all that you have been and all that will be thrown at us in the times to come. **

"Bloody soppy Gryffindor," Severus said affectionately.

**So I need you to tell me, do you want me, plain old Harry Potter, not the boy who lived or any other gobshite they come up with?**

"Do I want him? He's a damn sexy younger man who is loyal to a fault, intelligent when he puts his mind to it. Brave and sneaky, apparently we have similar fantasies. Of course I want him. But he should be with some young girl, or boy for that matter. I can't have him." Severus said sadly.

**Just say that you want me.**

**Harry.**

"I want you, Harry," Severus whispered.

The owl jumped down and landed on Severus' knee, where it began to change. Severus soon found himself with a lap full of Harry Potter.

"I told you I didn't walk in," Harry said cheekily.

"We shouldn't do this, the wizarding world would turn on us," Severus pointed out.

Harry snorted. "Not like it's the first time that's happened is it? For either of us. We could leave the country or find somewhere secluded. Just the two of us," Harry rattled of some suggestions.

Severus looked up into Harry's hopeful eyes and found himself unable, and unwilling to refuse him. "Alright, I'll make you an offer. We can commence a relationship..." Severus placed a finger on Harry's lips to stop him from interrupting, "However, not until after graduation. I will not compromise my integrity."

Harry nodded eagerly. He could understand that, and respect it.

"Go on then Brat, go to bed," Severus said pushing him off his lap gently.

Harry transformed back into his owl form and flew back to his dorm's, all the while planning kissing Severus on graduation day. Perhaps one of their fantasies could come true. They had all the time in the world to work on the rest.

All the time in the world to work on turning their dreams into their reality.


End file.
